Orochimaru's Evil Host Club
by SakuraChan73
Summary: Orochimaru's strange attempt to get Sasuke to become his vessel. He decides to create a host club because Sasuke is a ladies man? Will Sasuke fall for this scheme?
1. Prologue

Prologue: How the Club Was Born

Orochimaru was in a foul mood due to his failure at getting Sasuke's body as a new vessel. He knew time wasn't on his side and he was running out of time in his current vessel.

Kabuto! Help me think of a plan!" he snapped in frustration.

"Well, Lord Orochimaru what do you think will grab Sasuke's attention?"

"How the hell should I know?" Orochimaru pounded his right fist against the arm of the chair pouting like a child.

"What if we started a group or a club that would interest him?" Kabuto suggested while pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm…A club you say? How about a Host club? Sasuke is popular with the ladies," Orochimaru giggled with glee like a fan girl who has seen her favorite character kiss someone.

"Uh…I don't think Sasuke would be inter…."

"Its settled then!" Orochimaru decided while cutting of Kabuto completely. "Now all we need to do is recruits some members!"

Kabuto just knew this idea of his Lord's would fail dramatically and then he will get blamed for it. But he decided he had no choice but to play along or he would really get on Orochimaru's bad side. "Who should we recruit?"

Kimimaru waltz in to give Orochimaru his report on his latest mission. "Kimimaru will be a member!" Orochimaru volunteered him.

Confused Kimimaru remained silence hoping to be informed of this situation he walked into. "How about it Kimimaru? Be a member of my host club." the Sanin suggested.

"Whatever my Lord desires," Kimimaru responded and said nothing more about the matter at hand.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Kabuto thought even though he felt like shouting it but decided otherwise.

"All right now, we should go out and find some recruits." Orochimaru stood up from his chair.

"And where are we suppose to find people crazy enough to do this?" Kabuto asked while adjusting his glasses.

"The Akatsuki! Who else?" Orochimaru started to head out the doorway.

"Need I to remind you that the Akatsuki are our enemies?" Kabuto said cautiously.

"I'm sure we can strike a deal with them," Kabuto wasn't too sure that the Akatsuki would easily go for this outrageous plan of his. Worse that could happen would be that they would end up killing all of them for even thinking of something ridicules as this. He and Kimimaru headed out after Orchimaru.

Outside the hideout were two unwanted guest. Both were wearing long black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged out," the tall blonde haired one remarked.

"We are here eliminate you, Orochimaru." The tall dark haired one said very dark and coldly.

"Ah, Itachi and Deidara! So great to see you two." Orochimaru beamed.

"Hm? You're happy to see the two people who are here to slaughter you, Hm." The one called Deidara questioned.

"Would you two be interested in joining my club?" Orochimaru asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"What kind of club?" Itachi asked quietly.

"A Host Club."

"Will there be cake?" Itachi blushed.

Orochimaru knowing where this was heading to simply replied, "Yes, there will be plenty of cake to go around."

"Can I bring Bun-Bun?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Of course!"

"Itachi what are you thinking? You seriously aren't thinking of joining this stupid club of his, hm!" Deidara ranted.

"The Akatsuki is so boring! All we do is have meetings and go hunt for Jinchuriki, remove the tailed beast, sit still for three days, blah, blah,blah! It makes my neck stiff!" Itachi complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I join what's in it for me?" Deidara demanded.

"You will be able to create art whenever you want," Kabuto offered since Orochimaru clearly was clueless about what to offer.

Hm…All right I'll join this pathetic club if I get to create beautiful art,"

With that the club was born. Now that Orochimaru has successfully recruited 5 members including himself. Now, will they be able to pull off this charade?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting Today You're a Host! Please?

Sasuke Uchiha was heading to school like he always did. But today was going to change his school life completely. In a bad way.

Sasuke was an honor student who was transferred from the Leaf Academy to Ouran Academy where only the gifted ninjas could attend to while also going on missions with their sensei. The only ones who were able to enter Ouran from the leaf besides Sasuke were Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga.

After the results of the Chuunin exams Sasuke decided he needed to train harder if he was ever going to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan. All the training rooms were pretty full so his last resort was training room number three.

He opened the door and a whole bunch of black rose pedals came floating down like rain. "Welcome!" said a group of six men. Sasuke entered the room and saw who they were and wanted to gag.

Orochimaru and his goons were standing there in the Ouran Academy uniforms. "What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru?" Sasuke demanded while holding back his anger.

"I'm the leader of the Host Club at this academy!" Orochimaru declared.

"Okay, first off, don't make it painfully obvious that its you." Sasuke observed.

"What are you babbling about?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke let out a huge sigh. "I guess I have to spell it for you. First, the uniform." he pointed.

"it's the school uniform." Orochimaru stated the obvious.

"Correct, however yours is drawing attention. I mean your black shoes are all worn out and I can smell a foot odor. Second, Your black pants are covered in holes and dirt. Third your school coat is dark blue and not light blue. Lastly, what the hell is with the purple rope belt around your waist?"

"It's a fashion statement." Orochimaru said blankly.

"Right, I'm leaving now." Sasuke turned around to leave when something unpleasant caught his attention. He turned his head to the left to find his older brother Itachi sitting at a small pink table with a plateful of cake while he was hugging his Bun-bun. "Itachi what are you doing?" He said between his teeth.

"Eating cake foolish little brother," He took another spoonful of cheese cake.

"And to think this guy is responsible for killing my clan." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

CRASH!

"Look what you did Sasuke!" Kabuto pointed to what look like a broken statue of a snake. "You broke our expensive vase."

"It would have been a great scheme if I was actually standing next to it." Sasuke turned towards Kabuto and revealed his Sharigan.

"Now, now, Sasuke lets not get violent now," Orochimaru said nervously. "Just be a member of our Host Club I beg you!"

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"What if I gave you a ryo?"

"No,"

"Two ryo?"

"No,"

What if I told you this is a parody of my favorite anime?" Orochimaru squealed.

"No,"

"What if I told you, that you could kill Itachi at the end of this fan fiction?"

"Hey!" Itachi got up and walked over to Orochimaru and grabbed the top of his shirt. "Since when do you have a say in our fate? That's the author's job." He then revealed his sharigan.

"Why are you Uchiha's so violent?" Orochimaru squealed and he slipped out of Itachi's grasp and ran to the far corner of the room and curled up in a ball and cried.

"What a fruitcake," Sasuke commented.

"CAKE!?!" Itachi's Sharigan disappeared and he ran and jumped back into his chair to finish his cake.

"Will you please consider joining this crazy club? Kabuto asked. "I promise you it will be worth it."

"Nothing is worth having to play the heroine in this story since I'm a male!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, so you know _Ouran High School Host Club _too." Kabuto said dully. "What a shame," Sasuke's temper began to rise.

"Oh, come on don't be a party pooper!" Deidara told him.

"Unless you're scared?" said yet another Deidara.

"Why are there two Deidara's?" Sasuke thought he was hallucinating.

"Because its art!" they both said.

"Can you keep it down I'm trying to watch this." A calm yet soothing voice told them. Sasuke peeked over the Deidaras to see Kimimaro sitting in front of the television.

"_Dancing With the Stars_? Seriously?" Sasuke asked him. Kimimaro remained silent.

"What if I offer you ultimate power if you join this club?" Kabuto bribed.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, as long as you keep that creep away from me." He points to the crying Orochimaru.

"I'll do my best," He agreed.

And with that Sasuke became the newest member of the Host Club. What adventures will await this reluctant ninja?

"And All I wanted to do was train," Sasuke admits. "Someone please help me!" he begs.

A/N: This is parody so its suppose to be funny. I love all these characters with the exception of Orochimaru. I just love to make fun of him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Job Of A Ninja Host

"…And that my dear pupil is how you set a cup on the table." Orochimaru told his newest host club member.

Sasuke looked very annoyed. "I just want to go to class!" he began to gather up his belongings.

"You can't leave!" Orochimaru demanded. "You need a type."

"Type? Yes I do need to type up my research paper." Sasuke told him hoping to avoid another annoying day at the host club.

"Very funny, You need a host type like for example you have the silent sexy type!" points to Kimimaro. "Intelligent type," points to Kabuto. "The Artsy type," Points to the Deidaras. "The Mystery Cute type." Points to Itachi who seemed to have this black aura floating above him. "And just call me king!"

"Hell no," Sasuke responded quickly.

"Why not!" Orochimaru started to get depressed.

"Well I suppose Sasuke's type would be the grumpy type or the smartass type." Kabuto snickered.

"No one likes that type!" Orochimaru pouted.

"Then why do I have so many fan girls?" Sasuke boasted.

"Burn!" Both Deidaras said in unison.

Itachi slowly turned around towards the group. "Why do I have more than you, foolish little brother?" He said softly.

"Double Burn!" The Deidaras said.

"Shut it will you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh was that suppose to be a come back?" they teased.

"How about the serious type?" Kimimaro said softly.

"Works for me," Sasuke agreed quickly. "Can I go now?"

"No, we must prepare for the arrival of our guests." Orochimaru scolded.

"I have class!"

"Tough,"

"Evil bastard," Sasuke sighed and slumped down in his chair.

"All right! What is today's theme?" Kabuto asked their "Fearless" leader.

"Ninjas!" Orochimaru purposed.

"We are ninjas." Sasuke shot down.

"How about sexy reverse harem type ninjas?" Orochimaru purposed.

"We are sexy ninjas except for you!" The Deidaras pointed and laughed at Orochimaru.

"How mean!" Orochimaru cried.

"But it's the truth!" The Deidaras sang.

"Face it Orochimaru you will never be like Tamaki Suou so you should stop trying to cosplay as him." Sasuke told him coldly.

"Kabuto back me up here!"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "Sasuke and Deidaras quit exposing Orochimaru to the truth."

"Thank you Kab…What!" Orochimaru glared at his thought to be minion.

"You're saying I'm not sexy but that creepy, cake loving, clan killing, Itachi is?"

"I'm not saying anything just pointing out facts." Kabuto said while pointing his pen to his clipboard.

"How is me not being sexy a fact?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Sasuke asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't start with me Uchiha boy!" Orochimaru was starting to get angry at everyone. Then it hit him Kimimaro does anything he is asked to please him. He peaked over to see Kimimaro watching _Ouran High School Host Club. _

"Kimimaro am I sexy?" Orochimaru slipped in and waiting for the compliment.

"My Lord, you're asking the sexiest ninja in this room if you're sexy?" Kimimaro chuckled. "You make me laugh my Lord."

"Kimimaro! When did you start talking back to me?" he was shocked.

"Since this fan fiction,"

"All right, I'll prove to all of you that I am sexy!" Orochimaru claimed.

"How?" The Deidaras asked.

"I'll arrange a dance and if I get more than ten girls…"

"One hundred," Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, One hundred, girls who want to dance with me you all have to admit that I am sexy and have to call me king!" He purposed.

"Done," the group agreed.

"But if you lose I get to leave this dumb Host Club," Sasuke purposed.

"Done." Orochimaru agreed.

'Finally a chance to get out of this stupid mess and get back to my training. I don't care about what kind of power I'll get out of this if I stay its not worth it plus Kabuto isn't holding up his end of the bargain with keeping psycho king away from me so the deals off,' Sasuke schemed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Backfires

Naruto Was walking home from his training. He was going to prove to everyone that he would beat Sasuke no matter what. He was thinking up a fool proof strategy to do it when he bumped into a strange dark figure.

"Ah, Naruto! The person I wanted to see." Said a familiar snakelike voice.

"Eh? Whose there?" Naruto demanded as he drew out his kunai knife. The figure stepped closer to reveal himself. It was Orochimaru. "Huh? What the hell do you want?" Naruto demanded. 'This guy is after Sasuke!' He thought to himself.

"I have a proposal for you….You help me out I'll leave dear Sasuke alone." He suggested. He knew that Naruto wouldn't turn this offer down if it had anything to do with Sasuke.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Naruto asked the cheater with suspicion look on his face.

"Okay, how about this I will also treat you to ramen?" He bribed.

"It's a deal! I'm starving!"

Orochimaru chuckled to himself. 'I'll show them!' He thought evilly as he escorted Naruto to his favorite ramen shop.

Orochimaru officially became broke that night. "How can someone eat that much ramen?" He couldn't believe it when he saw that nine tails brat shove twenty bowls of ramen down his throat.

"All right its time to calm down, at least he will do that famous jutsu of his at this dance. Now Sasuke will have no choice but to call me king!" Orochimaru started to laugh evilly. He then farted and fell silent.

"Geez boss, that was gross!" In popped the twins out of nowhere.

Orochimaru felt really embarrassed. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The closet," they said cheerfully.

'Damn it! They must know my scheme!' He thought in a panic. He began to sweat. "Did you hear my plan?"

"What plan?" They asked. Orochimaru sighed. "You mean the plan where you make Naruto do his harem jutsu so it looks like you get one hundred dance requests?" the real Deidara asked.

"EEK! How did you find all of that out?" He began to panic some more.

"We got bored and followed you out while you thought you were sneaking out," Deidara explained while his clone was giggling like a school girl.

"What will it take for you not to tell?" He asked cautiously.

"Eight million ryo," they said.

"I don't have that much ryo."

"Then I guess your secret will be exposed!" they sang as the ran out.

"Damn it! I spent all of that money for nothing.

Sasuke's last class was over. He knew he had to sneak out of the school to get to the training field before the clown and his goonies would find him. He opened his locker to get his things when a piece of paper fell out of his locker.

"What's this?" He picked it up and unfolded it. It was from the twins and it explained Orochimaru's plan to win the bet. "Hm, too bad Orochimaru that this plan will come and bite you in the ass."

After reading the tip off from the twins Sasuke hurried over to the training field. He had the perfect plan to make Orochimaru's scheme backfire and make him regret it. When he arrived Naruto and Sakura were all ready there.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted with a big wave. Naruto just stared at him and didn't say anything.

"Hm, tell me Naruto, did Orochimaru come visit you?" Sasuke got straight down to business.

"Uh…Yeah he wants me to use my harem jutsu at some kind of dance…In exchange he told me he would leave you alone."

"And you believed him?" Sakura asked him.

"Well he did treat me to ramen so I guess," He said with a clueless look on his face.

"NARUTO!" Sakura punched him in the head. "You really are a knuckle head!"

"No, Its quite all right Sakura," Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'll let you do this favor for Orochimaru. However, I need you to do me a favor Naruto, if you do this I'll let you fight me." He knew Naruto wouldn't refuse this offer of his.

"All right I'll do it Sasuke! What do you want me to do?" Naruto got excited about being able to fight Sasuke. This was his chance to prove himself.

'Perfect,' Sasuke claimed his early victory. 'I'll be out of that Host Club in no time,' He then told Naruto his plan to get Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Real Host King Appears

"Ah, that was a great movie!" Orochimaru told everyone as they walked into the "Host Club room."

"That movie sucked!" Sasuke snapped. "I wanted to go see The Last Airbender with Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro you didn't!" Orochimaru screamed in horror.

"Oh but I did my Lord." Kimimaro said snickering.

"I thought you went to see Eclipse with us!" Orochimaru cried while wearing his Team Edward shirt.

"Hm. I snuck in when the lights went out." Kimimaro revealed.

"Damn you Kimimaro!" Orochimaru threw a fit.

"Looks like Kimimaro was the smart one." Sasuke complimented.

"Awe! Come on Sasuke! You love the Twilight series just look at your shirt! Hm!" The Deidaras said.

"This thing?" Sasuke looked down at his Team Jacob shirt. "You jerks made me wear it!" He tore the shirt off and shredded it and reveals that his usual shirt was underneath it.

"You Uchiha's and your pride," Orochimaru mumbled.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi scolded with his Team Edward shirt on while eating cake.

"Stop calling me that you cake freak!" Sasuke yelled.

"Banzai!" Itachi giggled.

As the Uchiha brothers continued to fight Orochimaru glanced over at the traitor Kimimaro to see that he was sitting down at the TV watching Clannad. 

"Its not even in English!" Orochimaru gasped.

"That's what the subtitles are for dumb dumb."

"Grr…." Orochimaru grinned his teeth. "Kabuto say something!"

"Kimimaro are you an otaku?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes,"

"No way! Hm!" The Deidaras gasped.

"Since when did you start saying hm! Again?" Kabuto asked them.

"Since we decided to stop cosplaying as the twins." They claimed.

"You weren't even close," Kimimaro said quietly.

They were all interrupted with a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Orochimaru wondered.

"It's lunchtime, idiot." Sasuke mumbled. "When can I actually go to class?"

"Never if you don't pipe down!" Orochimaru snapped. He opened the door and beautiful, red, rose petals floated through the door like snow and in walked none other than the king himself. Tamaki Suou and his Host Club members.

"I came to play a card game," Tamaki said very sexy.

"On motorcycles!" The Twins popped out from behind their leader.

"Come again?" Orochimaru stood in awe.

"My, my," Kabuto snickered. "We're in for a treat."

"Tamaki brushed back his hair. "I've been reading this fan fiction to understand the commoners way of fun in this thing called the internet and it greatly offends me!"

"Sempai do we really have to do this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! That Sasuke kid is ruining my daughter's character!" Tamaki accused.

"Can I point out that I'm actually a boy?" Sasuke complained.

Tamaki took a deep breath and pointed to Orochimaru. "You sir are ruining my character the most! Cheating to win a bet is disgraceful!"

"Okay ignore me then," Sasuke mumbled.

"What!" Orochimaru gasped.

"Yes, as I said before I've been reading this fan fiction and couldn't take it anymore. I decided that I will be taking measures into my own hands starting now."

"And you don't have to worry about the cost of the makeover just add it to Sasuke's debt." Kyoya assured them.

"What debt!" Sasuke exploded.

"Well you did break our vase, hm?" The real Deidara said.

"What! You broke it to make me join and you both know it."

"And yet here you are! In our club," the clone Deidara said.

"Hey what kind of cake are you eating?" Honey sempai asked Itachi.

"Cheesecake."

"Wanna try my strawberry cake?" Honey offered. Itachi took a bite.

"No don't give him that!" Orochimaru warned. It was too late. Itachi was already bouncing off the walls.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Uchiha's can't have real sugar." Kabuto informed while pushing up his glasses. "They go crazy."

"Yeah I remember the night Itachi killed our clan. Mother accidentally bought real sugar instead of the fake stuff we usually get and used it to bake a cake. When Itachi took a bite of it he went on a killing spree. I was lucky to survive." There was this eerie aura surrounding Sasuke as if we hit a sensitive spot.

"How do we stop him?" Haruhi asked.

"Leave it to me," Sasuke smiled and started to laugh a little crazy. He did some hand signs. "Chidori," Chakura began to form into a lightening ball in his hand.

"He has completely lost his mind!" Orochimaru squealed. 'That's right Sasuke show me your power! I will have you as my vessel. Victory is mine!,' Orochimaru chuckled to himself.

Sasuke ran towards his older brother. "Chidori!" Sasuke aimed for the torso of his brother and ended up slamming Itachi to the ground. "Ahh, I feel so much better now," Sasuke then walks away laughing to himself.

The real Host Club stood in awe. "This is worse than I thought." Tamaki said to himself and placed his right hand on his forehead, "We have a lot of work to do."

"Agreed Boss!" Kaoru and Hikaru saluted.

"Where's Mori Sempai?" Haruhi saw Mori sitting over by Kimimaro watching Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Hmm..." Mori commented on the show.

"He truly is an Otaku." Sasuke thought.

"All right time to whip this Host Club into shape!" Tamaki jumped in. "Your first lesson will be proper cosplaying.

"Dammit," Sasuke thought. "I will never actually get to go to class. Why am I always in messes like this?" he sighed.

(A/N: Not a Twilight fan I think Vampire Knight is better sorry J)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Banned!

Orochimaru was sitting by the television playing a video game. "This game is so cool!" He squealed like a fan girl.

"Orochimaru what the hell are you playing?" Sasuke asked the crazed villain.

"Dragon Age its so cool!"

"That's fine and dandy but why did you name your character after me?" Sasuke asked as his temper began to rise.

"Because it's such a cool name!" Orochimaru squealed.

"I'll give you that however why did you name your female character after me?" Sasuke fumed.

"Because you're the heroine of this fic!"

"I'm not a fricken girl!" Sasuke punched Orochimaru in the head.

"Ow…What did you do that for?" He whined while holding his head.

"Why are you playing as a girl anyway?" Sasuke hesitated to ask.

"For the romance with Alistair of course!" Orochimaru explained only to get punched in the face. "What? You prefer Zevran?" Sasuke kicked him in the gut.

"Is this scene really necessary?" The Deidaras asked Kabuto.

"Yes," Kabuto began. "Its to show the readers why the author took so long to update."

"Isn't this the last chapter though?" Clone Deidara asked.

"Possibly," Kabuto said while looking at his clipboard.

"Why am I being ignored?" Tamaki asked in a high pitched voice.

"They probably forgot you were standing there boss," Karou suggested.

"Or too busy playing Dragon Age," Hikarou added.

"That does it!" Tamaki slammed his fist against the wall. "I decided to just give up on this host club. They clearly don't have what it takes to be a proper host. We should just call quits," Tamaki was hoping that would catch their attention.

"No you can't!" Orochimaru screamed. Tamaki smiled thinking he was successful.

"I just did!" Sasuke smirked.

"How dare you delete my game!" Orochimaru threw a fit as Sasuke was holding the controller laughing evilly.

"W-what?" Tamaki felt disappointed at his failure.

"Let's go boss," Karou told him.

"They are too busying fighting amongst themselves to call themselves a host club." Honey Sempai agreed.

"Hm," agreed Mori sempai. So with that the real Host Club left the disastrous one never to see them again.

"I knew they would eventually leave," Kabuto snickered.

"When will they be done?" Kimimaro asked. There was a dark aura around him. "I want to play Final Fantasy XIII." He began to rock back and forth.

"Wow they even got Kimimaro to like video games," Kabuto made note of that.

Sasuke had the controller of the game now. He created a dwarf and named it after Itachi.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi hissed as he peaked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's wrong Itachi? Upset that I named a dwarf after you?" Sasuke sneered.

"No, I'm upset that you didn't put sama after my name," Itachi protested.

"Sama! Since when did you earn the title sama?" Sasuke snapped.

"Since I killed the clan off," Itachi pointed out.

"Why you…" Sasuke revealed his sharrigan. Itachi did the same. They fought with all of their strength.

"Wow what a game hog, holding the controller while fighting Itachi, jerk" Deidara said dully.

"Hey what happened to your clone?" Orochimaru asked.

"Going to the store to buy Prince of Persia."

"The new one?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes,"

"But doesn't that game have bad reviews?" Kabuto asked.

"Who cares I like the series and the game is art!" Deidara argued. "And art…..IS AN EXPLOSION!" one of the walls blew up.

The Uchiha brothers stopped fighting. Both at their limit. "A draw again!" Sasuke observed.

"Hm, You don't have enough hate!" Itachi taunted.

"Screw you!" Sasuke snapped.

"What on earth is going on here?" a familiar voice asked. The group turned around to face this blonde girl.

"What is that?" Orochimaru asked in disgust.

"That my gay friend is a female." Sasuke smirked. "You know what a female is?"

"Shut your damn mouth! And I'm not gay!" Orochimaru protested.

"Her name is Ino." Sasuke told the group.

"Demon!" Deidara shrieked. "That is not art! Because art is an explosion!" Ino gets blown up.

The clone Deidara arrives back from the store. "Oh my God you killed Emo!"

"You bastard, hm!" Deidara accused his clone.

"This club will be banned because of murder!" Sasuke cheered as he ran off to tell the supervisor.

"Damn that boy! We must flee quickly." Orochimaru exclaimed. They all scattered and thus the fake host club was banned never to form again.


End file.
